Trying Not To be Extraordinary
by SpectrumLight
Summary: She was a not-so ordinary girl trying to blend into the crowd. They were a group of extraordinary people basking in the limelight. She wanted to rid the world of heroes, to save humanity from superhumans. The Avengers let her into their lives, hoping to change her mind. With a few crazy friends and some maybe-evil villains in the mix, they're in for a bumpy ride. For SunsetWanderer
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is a story I have written for my good friend, SunsetWanderer! You will also have to excuse sentence structure as my beta is camping. **

**I hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

I'm not really sure of much anymore. Nothing in this world is certain; things like us being alone in the universe used to be a common fact. Now, aliens exist along with immortals, superheroes and monsters. How can we be sure of anything?! Is the world really round, is God or any form of him real, are everyday people safe anywhere and can these "heroes" be trusted? I realise now that freaks do walk among us and that they are dangerous; extremely dangerous. That is why I want to launch the 'Extraordinary Persons Registration Act'. I don't just want mutants registered, even though they are a large part of the problem. I want the "heroes"; the superhumans, the immortals and even the above average humans all registered, tracked and maybe even locked up. That is the only way we have a hope of finding a safe society. And this is exactly what I am going to tell the Board of Directors.

I walked down the corridor with a purposeful stride; this was the make or break moment of finding a safe solution to the freak problem. I was meeting the Board of Directors, the secret figures behind the American (and possibly other's) government, to deliver my 'Extraordinary Persons Registration Act' and hopefully get their approval to run it. Ahead, the video conference room I would be using drew closer and a cold sweat started on my brow. I had no idea how they would take it; I could be laughed at and thrown out of my department for all I knew. It could mistake to do this, but I felt it was my duty to society to at least try. By now I had reached the door and only had a minute and a half before I was to enter. Nervously pacing, I re-shuffled my notes and then shuffled them again.

"Don't worry. How bad can it be?" a male voice spoke from behind me and I spun to face him.

He was middle-aged and slightly bald. He wore a stiff suit and had a look of amusement written across his face. I momentarily forgot the seriousness of the situation and rolled my eyes.

"Very bad, thanks. Anyway, should you be down here; this is a private conference." I said while trying to redeem some professionalism.

His arched eyebrow rose even more as he reached in his pocket and withdrew an ID card. It had his name and picture printed on it, along with a large eight and symbol that read S.H.I.E.L.D. It looked like the real deal, so I stepped back and tried to ignore him.

"Yeah, I think I'm allowed to be here." he spoke again while smirking, "I am the agent assigned here to make sure the proceedings go smoothly, after all."

Man, this guy was starting to seriously get on my nerves. Was he smug or what?

"Well thanks, Phillip, that's real helpful." I said, getting the name off his ID card.

His smile disappeared as he said "You will only call me Agent Coulson."

His eyes flicked down to the watch he wore on his wrist and he smiled again, "You will go in now."

Brushing off the pushy comments, I swiped my key card across the sensor and heard a click as the door unlocked. I gulped slightly and then pushed open the door.

The room was quite dark; one dim light bulb was the only light source. The room was bare besides a chair, a control panel and the video screen which took up a whole wall. The door slammed behind me as I walked towards the chair, as if to remind me I was now trapped until the end of the meeting. Sitting down, I regarded the panel as numbers (or at least seemed that they were quick) quickly counted down. 7,6,5; and God, what if wasn't ready for this?! 4,3,2; after all these were America's masterminds! I was just the 'Secret' Minister of Public Relations and an owner of a Doctorate in Medicine with another Doctorate in Political and Social Thought. What chance did stand against the Board of Directors?!

1.

"Your meeting with the Board of Directors will now commence. May you be reminded that this is a classified meeting and sharing any of its content will result in dire consequences." A nasally voice spoke from a hidden panel as a light on the screen flickered to life.

I collected my papers and thoughts while trying to block out the voice's ominous message. After a quick flickering of a symbol identical to Agent Coulson's badge, five shadowed figures appeared on the screen.

"You are Kirana Harrison, correct?"

I nodded, while ignoring the hideous mispronunciation of my name; how hard is Kear-arna?

"You have come to speak to us about..." the woman in the centre spoke again and after a quick glance at her notes she continued.

"The 'Extraordinary Persons Registration Act'?"

Again I nodded, the lump in my throat causing words to be an impossible endeavour. I really needed to pull myself together if I was going to present my Act.

"Your Act is a very intriguing idea, but why should we accept your proposal? We have been shown many similar policies and none of them have proven to be worth the time or money spent on them. Why is your Act different, Miss Harrison?" Another hidden man spoke with occasional nods from the other Directors.

I launched into the speech I had written and l have to say, it was quite good. The Directors' reactions seemed to only justify this. All the slight nods were encouraging and caused my confidence levels to rise. At the end of my speech, I sat back on to the chair and tried to stop my shaking hands. Suddenly, the Directors went completely silent. I looked up to see they were all still talking, but they had silenced my end. Since they were all in shadow I couldn't even read their lips. I leaned back in the chair and I tried to look nonchalant while my mind was secretly in turmoil. Did they think my Act was good; it seemed impossible in my eyes. Finally, the Directors stopped talking and I could now hear them.

The middle woman, who first spoke, shifted and started to speak, "Miss Harrison, we have a proposal for you."

**Please review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is more of a filler chapter, but I need to give the characters more substance. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

_The middle woman, who first spoke, shifted and started to speak, "Miss Harrison, we have a proposal for you."_

My hands started to shake again and the voice I had only recently recovered once again disappeared. After a slight nod, she looked to her equals and then turned back to me.

"Due to your experience in political issues, useful doctorates and your well-spoken presentation, we have decided that you could be just we are looking for." she said as I stared back in shock.

They had actually accepted my Act? Oh my G- This could turn all the problems around!

Breaking my focus, she started to speak again, "Before starting, we have some queries. We found it...curious, that you of all people would put forth this Act; provided your history with mutants and superheroes."

I tried to hide the wince that came with her words, 'Provided your history...'. Would people never get over that? I had tried to distance myself from my past and yet they had always seemed to be right over my shoulder. My past was one of the main reasons I created and presented the 'Extraordinary Persons Registration Act'. My past was dangerous and even though it was probably wrong on a moral level, I wanted them locked up.

"I have not seen 'my history' in six years; I have refused to see them since I left college. I no longer recognise them as a part of me nor do I feel any emotional attachment to them. I believe all of them and their kind are dangerous to the everyday citizen of every country. Do not confuse these facts; I do not care about them." I said this all with a slightly clenched jaw that I hoped they couldn't see.

She stared for a moment before she continued, "Alright, that is a quite abrupt and blunt answer. I can comfortably say that we know where you stand on this subject. That only continues to prove that you are exactly what we are looking for."

Pausing momentarily, as if gathering strength to discuss a dreaded subject. she started to talk again. "I assume you have heard of the Avengers and its 'fantastic' members."

I gulped and didn't even respond. Of course I had heard of them; they were the other reason for the creation of the Act. Why did they matter anyway?

She took this as a yes and continued smoothly. "They are the superheroes you spoke of. They are one of the main points of your Act, along with the X-Men and the Brotherhood. The Avengers are the most public group and yet they also have the most secrets. The Director of SHIELD can get little to no information from them and they refuse to trust any SHIELD agent. We need a mole; who they will grow to trust, who they will grow to care for, who can get them to submit to our rules. A mole who wouldn't look out of place and could have ready access to medical files. A doctor, perhaps?"

No, no, no! They could not seriously be thinking this?! Joining the people I despise most?!

"We are completely serious, Miss Harrison. We do not joke with matter as serious as this."

I wondered if the Board of Directors could read my mind or was I just that obvious?

Regaining some composure, I tried to splutter out some words, "You cannot be serious; after all I have spoken about and all I have worked you wish to send me into the centre of it?!"

'Directors, with all due respect of course, I ask whether you have heard a word I have said. I wish to distance myself, and society, from supernatural beings! I have no, actually I have less than none, interest in working with them!'

A shadow-faced man growled words at me, 'This is not about your interests, Miss Harrison. This is about the good of the people, not your selfish cares!'

I bit back words as I knew better than to take the bait; superior didn't even begin to explain his importance compared to mine.

'Enough,' the middle woman spoke without conviction, and I believed that she secretly agreed with him, 'Miss Harrison, don't speak of such ridiculous things. Please refrain from saying such childish things from now on.'

After feeling sufficiently scolded and treated like a toddler, I spat out a lame excuse, "What about my job?'

She smirked as if she had already won, and in a way, she had. Even I knew that my job wouldn't affect this; I was a 'Secret Minister' as my group had been dubbed so cleverly. I worked behind the scenes, outside the public and the presses' awareness and helped to run the puppetry. It wouldn't matter if I 'disappeared' from work.

'Miss Harrison, we are offering you a simple deal; influence the Avengers to accept our rules and recover all the information that we need so we can enforce the Extraordinary Persons Registration Act.'

It sounded so easy; go in, befriend them, get the info and get out and yet I knew it would be a lot more difficult than that. I also knew that there was no other way for the Act to be made if I refused them.

'Thank you, Directors. I gratefully accept your deal.' I spoke with the voice of someone who had seen their Fate and had come to terms with it.

A man who had not yet spoken leaned forward and spoke softly, 'The details will be delivered in the following days.'

Slowly, each screen winked out and was filled with a symbol that I now assumed was SHIELD's. After wobbling into standing position and walking to the door, I wrenched it open and ignored the agent who lay on the other side. I walked out and strode back down the corridor feeling like a spineless coward.

* * *

I blinked in the sunshine as I let the roar of New York wash over me. Most people say it's only a city, but I and any other New Yorker knew better. Listen and you could hear it's heartbeat among the chaos. Sure it's been wounded, I thought as I watched a man lay flowers in front of building rubble, but it's alive and it'll come back.

I rubbed my tired eyes with my hands and sighed; sometimes being a politician felt like I was moving a ton of straw with tweezers. Whatever I did, it always seemed like there was still a mountain waiting for me. I whistled for a taxi and gave the address. The driver did a double-check as he looked at my pristine Armani suit and my request.

'Are you sure, missy? That's a rough part of town.' He said.

'I am fine, thank you. I have been treated like a child enough today.' I snapped at the unsuspecting taxi driver, releasing a fraction of my irritation.

He raised his eyebrow in the rearview mirror and silently pulled out into the traffic. After mentally noting to give him an extra tip for my unfair outburst, I pulled out my phone and speed dialled.

'Yello?' a perky voice called from the other line with an odd accent.

Even tired, that voice could make me smile, 'Hey Sophie.'

"Kay, how are you? I haven't spoken to you since forever!' she spoke even more cheerily, if it was even possible.

'So, forever now means this morning? Sophie I really need a coffee right now.' I spoke while trying to keep the weariness out of my voice.

Yet, like always, Sophie saw through it all, 'Ahh, one of those days. I'll be there in 15 minutes. SEE YOU THERE!' she practically yelled through the phone, making me cringe and laugh at the same time.

'Á bientôt!' I called back into the receiver and ended the call.

I slouched into the seat, feeling better already after speaking to her. She was one of those friends that seemed to make the sun shine. When Sophie laughed, the world stopped to watch and wanted to know why. When Sophie cried, the world froze and rushed to her aid with chocolate and tissues. When Sophie cared about you, it crushed and hugged you, refused to let go and made the darkest days brighter.

The taxi came to halt and I stepped around to driver's door, 'I'm sorry, sir. Here, thank you.'

I passed him a twenty for the ride and ten as a tip. He simply nodded and drove away. I turned around and wandered down the street. I got a few weird looks, but I simply tugged my collar up and kept walking. I turned the corner and cheery chatter washed over me. I loved 'The Jazz Frontier', it was quaint, hipster café hidden in the maze-like streets. It wasn't too far away from home and it wasn't a tourist hub; it was perfect. I walked into the busy café and listened for a voice that I knew would stand out in the crowd.

'Kay! Kay, here!' the heavy Australian accent cut through the crowd of Yankee accents.

I walked over to our favourite table where Sophie sat, grinning at me.

'How you doin', Kay?'

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm still trying to introduce my characters, but stuff will be happening soon I promise! Thank you to my amazing beta and friend SunsetWanderer!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

'So, you can't tell me anything besides it's something bad, and it's do with your… you know what I mean.' Sophie summed up my half hour rant as she tapped on the table with her spoon.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. She just nodded back at me and pursed her lips in thought. As she silently thought, I pulled out a pen and began to draw on the serviette. I wasn't quite sure what exactly I was drawing, but it reminded me of a city skyline with vibrant shapes and twirling towers. Sophie peered over the table to the serviette I was scribbling on and sighed.

'That bad, huh?' she spoke softly as she noticed my bad habit.

Whenever I felt really stressed or angry, I always relieved my anxiety by drawing; I tried to ditch the hobby, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. I used to be quite good when I was younger, but it fell into the background when I grew up and drawing had all but faded from my life.

'Let's go home, shall we? I have something that I think will cheer you up.' She drained the last dregs of her coffee and stood up.

I followed her example and place a tip under my cup. I walked beside Sophie as we walked down the street. You might be wondering why we would leave our presumably super expensive car/convertible/limo in the middle of a rough neighbourhood to be stolen or trashed and I wouldn't blame you. The thing is, good ol' Petey is neither super expensive nor a car/convertible/limo. I walked up to a sea-blue beat-up truck whose best days where long behind him. I grinned, pulled myself into the passenger seat and relaxed into the couch-like seats. We had gotten Petey over six years ago from a side-of-the-road sale out in the country, but he was still strong and tough as a tank. I rolled down the windows as Sophie gunned the engine into life. I leaned into the seat and let my hand sit on the window's edge as we drove into to traffic.

I should also explain the living arrangement. I have enough money to buy my own apartment, probably even a whole building, but that's beside the point. I had never liked living alone, it just felt plain wrong and there's no fun in living alone, either. I was only 23, after all! So, Sophie and I shared a nice apartment in the city centre where the New York's hum was with us day and night.

I slid the key into the lock while balancing a bag on my hip and pushed open the door. I kicked it open and wandered into the apartment before dropping the weighty bags onto a table.

'Did you go shopping for bricks?' I asked as Sophie equally struggled with her burden of heavy items.

'Har, har. You're _sooo_ funny. I bought a new telescope! And some other stuff.' She quickly mumbled before dropping everything and grinning.

That was another reason we bought this apartment; a top floor with a fire-escape that led straight to the roof. The stars were my biggest weakness; I had been known in the past to miss important meetings because of a meteor shower or a sleep-in due to one.

Sophie continued to walk around the apartment putting things down then picking others up before she came to rest in front of me. She paused for a moment, smiled and then jumped into the air excitedly.

'It's so cool; this telescope has got pollution-clearance technology, quartz glass mirrors and even…' Sophie spoke like a toddler at Christmas as she listed off special features that I would never notice or remember about the new telescope she had bought.

I nodded towards the box which still lay untouched on the table to remind Sophie that she hadn't actually opened it yet. Her eyes lit up as her cheeks reddened slightly and she grabbed the box before tearing up the stairs to the second level. I shook my head at her shenanigans before plopping down on the couch. I surveyed the room as I listened to the bumps and knocks upstairs. The room wasn't very big and it led to a kitchen and study; unlike the large upper level which had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a spare room and a personal library. Warm sunlight filtered through floor-to-ceiling windows and gauze curtains on to the dark wood floors and the brick walls, lighting up the numerous photographs and pictures that hung on the walls. The apartment wasn't luxurious or perfect, but it was cosy and felt the way a home should feel.

'Are you coming or not?!' Sophie's voice echoed down the stairs to me and I pulled myself into standing position.

'I'm coming, I'm coming; get a hold of yourself!' I called back as I climbed the wrought-iron circular staircase.

I came to the top of the stairs only to see that Sophie had already unpacked the entire box and had pieces of telescope surrounding her. Laughing, I slipped towards her and landed on the floor in what I hoped was suave but most likely was a clumsy way. For a little while, when I was around Sophie, I could forget my troubles and let out the inner child that I showed to few people.

Rocking forward, I grabbed a 'something' and spoke, 'Are there instructions or are we going to bodge this like last time?'

Sophie rolled her eyes, 'Who needs instructions?'

* * *

**Well, that's all! Until next time!**


End file.
